The Price Of Victory
by Shoki-Chan
Summary: The Tallest are finished with babysitting Zim. Sick and tired of putting up with him, they tell him the truth about his exile. As an added bonus, their coming to Earth to destroy Zim and his base. How can Zim win when the only one who can help is Dib?
1. Da Intro

**All right, my SECOND attempt at an Invader Zim fic. Woohoo for trying! Maybe not. Tell me what you think! I'm actually going to use this chapter to see if anyone's interested so I can continue it or not orrr whatever. Anyways, Enjoy! P.S. Because we all know big company copyright people are reading these, I don't own anything 'cept the story line!**

Da' Intro

The cold, wet stormy morning of October third brought much displeasure to our favorite little Irken Invader. For one factor in the disliking, it was stormy, storms meant rain and rain meant hours of sizzling alien skin. Another thing was the fact that poor little Zim hadn't gotten to rest his tired eyes for so very long now. Of all the things the green menace was thought to withstand in military training, tiredness was not one he remembered well. All the other little things that made his day bad where things like, his wig had become increasingly itchy, Ms. Bitters had yelled at Zim for accidentally cutting his finger with scissors and spilling purple-ish goo all over the classroom. After convincing the rest of the class,(not including Dib) that the purple was simply caused by high blood-sugar, he was finally on his way back to his base.

The dark puffy clouds covered the sky like a huge gray blanket. It was so close to downpour Zim could almost smell the water. The alien let out a sigh knowing that it wasn't going to get any better when he got home. This uncanny feeling was caused by the lovable defective robot Gir. Whom everyone loved, accept for Zim. The one that had to put up with the terrible cheeriness on a daily basis.

Looking at the moist concrete and holding his shoulders Zim entered a state of thought. What was he going to report to the Tallest about today? He hadn't really accomplished anything the last few week besides covering the classroom in purple gooey alien blood. The alien understood the fact time was running out. Three Invaders so far had managed to complete their missions and now three new planets had been added to the growing empire of Irk. Something was standing in his way... something human.

Dib. That horrible insufferable Dib. How could all they've put each other through and some people thought they where friends. _Friends_?! Not in their surprisingly short humans lives. Never. The only times they had 'worked together' was either a life or death situation or it was all Dib's fault in the first place. Actually, it was always Dib's fault. When the time for Earth ruling came, he would be the first to go. First Zim fancied about removing that annoyingly large head of his.

Back to the beings that actually mattered. The Tallest, his rulers. He had to impress them soon, something amazing had to be done. Or maybe they'd just stop listing all together. Zim stopped dead in his tracks and laughed a evil alien laugh. The Tallest, stop listing to him, like _that_ would ever happen. He continued on his journey home, down the deserted almost wet streets. Glancing upwards towards the dark sky, just in time for a giant crack of thunder to ring out of the clouds. Zim shrieked and took off in a sprint towards his base.

Dodging a lawn flamingo, a picket fence, several basketball playing children, a mid-sized Sudan, two sprinklers, a four-year-old's birthday party, and a few cookie bearing girl scouts, Zim had made it to the edge of his lawn. He stopped and bent over catching the breath he ran out of a few cheesy lawn decorations ago. He stood up straight and strode towards the purple door of his secure alien home. Suddenly, Zim could swear to this day he herd something behind him just as he opened his front door. Whirling around to see what had intruded his fortress, there was another crack of thunder and Zim leaped inside his home.

Barrel-rolling across the tiled floor, the door slammed shut and the RoboParents came to greet their son. Zim sprawled out on the living room floor and just laid there for a few minutes. Surprised by the science. He sat up and scanned the room.

"G-" That simple "G" sound was all our poor alien was able to mutter before having a 5 pound robot crash into his head, yelling and singing random Earth tunes.

Gir was climbing all over Zim's head, trying to welcome his return from the Earth-knowledge gathering facility. Too bad he was only adding to the pressure of Zim's migraine. "Get offa my head!" Zim yelled and managed to pull off the screaming robot from his head. The alien stood up and brushed off his uniform and shoulders while watching his henchmen begin to cry at Zima's feet.

"Why you not like my hugs? There the best in the world!" Gir gently sobbed holding its head in its hands. Zim sighed once again, he seemed to be doing that more and more lately.

"Gir, I need your help, you need to research the recent human events so they we may find something to assist us on our next evil venture." In a small simple translation, Zim was saying, "Watch the television so that we can get ideas for our next death machine." But either way, Gir understood.

"Okie dokie!" It shouted happily and did a impressive back flip onto the huge couch and the television crackled to life. Tons of comical boomed on the many screens. Most about carpet cleaner and assorted fast food restaurants. Gir sat and 'researched' the Earth programming while Zim traveled in his trash-can elevator to the main computer room.

Once inside, Zim voiced commanded the lazy computer to connect him to the main Irken operating system database and scrolled through the news until something caught his eye.

"What?! Another one? You have _got_ to be kidding!" Zim yelled standing up in his chair. To his new knowledge, Invader Garg had managed to conquered Drogg, planet of the mutant cannibal alligators. Yet another Invader that got ahead of him. Zim had barely figured out this planet's strengths and weaknesses yet!

The green menace calculated in his head what that would mean fully. Only two Invaders left. Invader Larr, and Invader Zim. He couldn't finish last! He just couldn't! But there was no way he was getting ahead of Larr now. He was too far behind. By now Larr probably had it all figured out. Hell, he could telling The Tallest his plan right now. Unless...

Zim jumped infront of the translation screen on the huge platform facing the screen. He cleared his throat, cracked his alien claws, and got ready to explain the situation to his beloved leaders.

_Yeah it's kinda weird at first... but it will get Better! I promise, this is JUST the introduction! Tell me if you like it and I will decide if I wanna continue it. Thanks!_


	2. Malaise

**Allright, here's chapter number two. Remember, I still have not decided weather or not I'm going to carry on with this, so help me decide! Review and tell me what you think! Anyways, enjoy!**

_"Because you were bred to take it- next stop annihilation"_

_-Hatebreeders, Misfits_

Next Stop Annihilation

The last few minutes had been terribly dull, as Zim just realized as the static appeared on screen. He was so nervous the static started to sound more like a loud violent rain storm that what would certainly become the stupidest idea he had ever had.

_Meanwhile... In SPACE!_

The huge pinkish doors that blocked the main operating room for the Massive stood locked infront of the service piolets. "Maybe they're asleep." Suggested a purple drone through his alien turtle neck. The some of the other drones nodded, and some shook their heads.

Suddenly, obviously the smartest from the bunch walked up and pushed the other crowds aside."You have to punch in the security code, morons." A red one gloated. He turned and keyed in a few Irken numbers from the shiny pad on the wall next to the door. Soon the doors slid open smoothly, and the grumbly piolets stepped inside.

In the middle of the control room/cockpit, where the race's dillegent leaders, Red and Purple. Only they where not alone. The two leaders where laying the on the floor with a few purple eye'd females. All where asleep and snoring and covering each other with themselves. There where several obviously empty bottles of some Irken beverage lying around the room.

"Maybe... we should go," Said one of the turtle-necked piolets. The others agreed and headed out the room. But as one of them was leaving the room, the transmition light on the control panell was blinking vigeriously. Sadly, that spaiffic invader just happened to love blinkly things and could not resist a blinky button. He made sure no one was looking, and then pressed the shiny blue light. Zim's surprised alien face popped onto the huge screen. The other piolets turned their heads and gasped in sheer horror of the terrible mistake he was about to make.

"Rise and shine, Tallest!" Zim cheered happily before noticing what kind of...eh.. postition the Tallest where in right now. But when he did rest assured, Zim did feel a tad bit frigtened. Especially when the leaders began to fray and squint their tired alien eyes.

"W-what's going on?" Purple yawned removing his arm from under a blue-haired female. Red was the next to jump at the sigh of the pest. "ZIM!" Red shoted with such rage it sent the piolets back in the other room with fear.

Zim's confidence had long since abandoned him, and surprisingly forgot what he called for in the first place.

As the weak tired alien girls stood up, took one look at the screen and bolted out of the cockpit hoping to escape with what little dignity they had left.

"Umm... good morning?" Zim said staring timidly at his two leaders looking cross-armed and agervated to say the least.

The bottles and blankets shuffled and rolled over as they shot up from the floor and kept their evil glare at the green invader. "Well Zim, go on, tell us.. what could you of possibly of needed this time? What was so important you had to go and... and..." Red ran out of words but got the point across nonetheless.

Zim patted his fingertips together nervously. Think, think you moron! What did you want? REMEMBER! Zim screamed at himself in his head. "I...um..." Zim tried to pull up any kind of memory he could from the pits of his mind. Suddenly, he remembered, it hit him like a fly swatter. Zim was so proud of remembering he jumped in his chair and yelled happily dispite the current situation.

"Help! That was it! Help! Well, wepons more spaiffically," The last part Zim muttered and sat down in his chair again. "Wepons, super ones, tanks probably. These humans, though extremely mornonic, can be very dangerous. I need the extra... nudge." Zim said trying to saound convincing. Sadly enough, it didn't work.

Red and Purple looked like they where about to scream. "HELP! Are you even aware of the trouble you've caused us, Zim? Not just this but everything!" Red cried so mad it sounded as though his voice was on fire. Purple nodded and joined in. "We accepted you in operation impending doom one, and you caused extensive havoc and stuff! Now this? You want help from the people you made miserable?" These where some pretty big words coming from Purple, he felt very proud of himself for a moment.

"But- but my Tallest, I promise-" Zim could only plead.

"Promise? You promise each time you get a stupid idea that it will be the one to destroy that pitiful little planet your on, but you never do! What is wrong with the control brain? It must of been maulfunctioning the day you took the test," Red ranted with no sign of stopping.

"Yeah," Purple yelled in agreement. And Zim could only sit and listen to the most important people on his planet tell him he was a failure. That everything he did was bound to mess up. Bound to go wrong at the last minute. Zim found his alien hands trembling as the Tallest went on and on about how terrible he was. Until somthing Purple slipped out caught his attention.

"...even concoure the planet you where exhiled to!" Right after Purple let it out, he gasped shortly and covered his mouth and Red looked at him astonished.

All of this was just a little much for Zim at a time like this. A truth? Exile? Was he really put on this planet to get out of the others' hair? To be abandoned and forgotten? So many question marks in one paragraph. Zim was so confused he couldn't even decide on an emotion. Then the realized just what was going on here.

Zim chuckled. "I see. Exile. Very funny my Tallest, you almost had me convinced that... well.. anyways, about my battle tanks," Zim said houmorously. Sometimes he wished the leaders wouldn't play tricks on him like this.

Red and Purple where stunned with Zim's complete stupidity. So much that their heads landed in their shaking heads. At first they where going to lie. And leave Zim to live his sham. But this was too much. They had to get this over with. And they had to do it now.

Red was the first to break the news. Horribly.

"Zim, it's not a joke. You're a terrible invader, and a horrible soldier as well. You can't do anything but mess up plans. As a matter of fact, you can't so ANYTHING. We're sick and tired of baby-sitting you, Zim. Stop calling us."

And Purple didn't help much eaither.

"YEAH! And for the trouble you've costed us, we're going to come to that puny planet and destroy it right infront of your very eyes. Then we'll destroy you." Purple glanced at Red for approval. And he got it. Red nodded happily at the thought of killing this nuseance.

Zim, ten trillion miles away, almost collasped. It was true, they lied. Lied to Zim! This could not be happening. Alone on the Earth, surrounded by so many enemys. Then he realized once again. Now, everyone was an enemy. No one really sided with Zim. Finally the plain clear truth was infront of him for the first time.

He... was doomed.

Zim gasped as the truth flooded his mind like pouring water into a glass. He had to act fast. Get to the voot crusier, he told himself. A life among the stars suddenly didn't seem to bad compared to no life at all. Suddenly, there was a hope-shattering blast coming from another room. Zim froze.

He slowly turned his head back to the screen.

They where laughing. Red's finger hovering above a red button. How fitting.

"We... just... blew... up your ship!" Pruple mamaged to say between fits of insane giggling. Red, laughing hysertically nodded and kept laughing. They both did.

No escaping now. Stuck, stranded, abandoned, disereted, alone, scared... Earth. All Zim could do was stand and face the gigantic screen which only seemed to get bigger as they laughed out their guts. This itself was terrifying. Not the two leaders dying of out-of-place laughter, but the fact that the next doom in his life was going to be his own. Unless, unless he did somthing about it. Help. He needed it badly, it was the only chance he had at life. But who? Who would help him? Zim had observed the way the humans acted twards Dib when he tried to exploit him.

Wait...

That was it! Maybe... Dib... the human... help? "I think not!" Zim accidently yelled outloud, making the Tallest stop for a moment, the point and laugh somemore.

"Look at 'em, he's talking to himself!" Purple blurted before indorsing in a nother fit of laughter. "He's so stupid," Red chuckled trying to catch his breath. He turned around and pointed at the crowd of piolets in the huttled in the corner.

"Hey, hey you guys," Purple gasped. "set our cordances to Earth, and warm up the death-beam." Purple commanded. The piolets took their seats obediantly and began pressing important buttons and pulling important levers.

The leaders looked up from their gigling and grinned at Zim through the advanced screen. Their facial expressions made him shiver. All they did was wiggle their fingers waving in a mocking and yet warning type.

"See you soon, Zim," Purple creeped and the screen dissapeared into a storm of static. And that was the last of it. They left him there, helpless.

Zim gulped, that's all he could do, gulp, and look blankly at the staticy screen. It was over wasn't it? The thought of being destroyed by the beings he had devoted his entire life to impressing. After all the swell of emotion and thoughts and mostly fear caught up with his brain, all this horbile truth of a life had figured him out. Zim's mission was a lie. Zim's life was lie. Maybe, he himself, was a lie also. Who knew? Who knew anything? How could you know anything in this situation?

"Stop it! Pull yourself together, your an _invader_." Zim told himself. Then sighed. Oh great, now he was lying to himself. The peaceful trenquility of the room allowed him to relax and think a little bit. Until Gir came in that is.

The tiny robot rampaged into the room and crashed onto Zim confused head. "You lookin' sad... what's the matta?" Gir asked stretching Zim's eye lid's open. Zim was quick to swat Gir away angrily. He jumped from his seat and onto the metaliac floor. Gir stood up again and then stared intently at it's master, like a child waiting for a birthday present.

"Gir, we're in trouble! The ma- wait... why am I even talking to you? Your a moron! Your the worst piece of crammed chipped trash I've ever seen! Why havn't I figured that out until now?" Zim ranted to his braindead little robot. Gir smiled.

"Aww, I love you too!" Gir cheered. Zim sat back down in his chair and looked at the vast computer system.

"Computer? Are you there?" Zim tested, afraid that the Tallest had possibly remotly disconected his equiptment. There was a quick reply. "Sadly enough," The computer said grumpily. Zim perked a little. "Can you tell me how close the Massive is to Earth?" Zim quetioned. There where faint beeps in the walls surrounding them. "Do you want the travel time or distance?" The Computer asked obediantly. "Travel time," Zim decided. More beeps.

"Massive is: Seven days, fourteen hours, thirty-six minutes, and eight seconds away from Earth. Depending on if they continue in the speed they are now. Tweleve hundred miles per hour." The computer confirmed. Zim nodded.

"That gives me one Earth week to prepare for the attack. I should just leave Earth, would they really go looking for me? How long i could run form the Massive? I can't just stay here," Zim thought to himself. Then he got an idea, such an idea that made him chuckle even in the situation he was in right now.

"And I certainly can't fight agenst the Massive, that would be, well, horrible." Zim said outloud.

Gir had been running around the room with a huge purple balloon. Zim began feveriously typing on his computers and thinking of ideas, so many ideas. All he was sure of by now was that the Massive allong with a legion of Irken elite was on their way to destroy him, he had no allies, he was an enemy to everyone, he was alone, and the last most certain thing was this:

He had to think fast.

_There's nothing I have to say about the time it took me to update this, but I will say this! Piano, go learn to play one. And keep reviewing this story! Woohoo, until next time._


End file.
